


Lost In Japan

by ununnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, explicit just in case but this is pretty softcore, idk what else to tag this it's pretty straightforward, it's kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununnie/pseuds/ununnie
Summary: He didn’t want to think too hard about it, didn’t want to psych himself out, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was a big deal. He knew seeing this, being here, was all he’d wanted in the world just a few short years ago. It still was, if he was being honest with himself.- - -If you're in the English speaking world and you've heard the song you know the plot of this fanfiction





	Lost In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> it's a kaisoo fic inspired by a Shawn Mendes song this is the gayest I've ever been

“Hyung, I don’t know why you even do all those face masks, your skin is so nice already,” Jongin said through a mouth full of food.

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and smoothed out a crease on the bridge of his nose. “Maybe the masks are  _ why _ my skin is so good,” he said. “Maybe you wouldn’t break out so much if you did them too.”

 

The instant pout he was met with gave him butterflies, as usual, and he fought to keep the indifference on his face. “I  _ do _ masks,” Jongin mumbled, his cheeks puffing slightly. “It’s not my fault, my skin just hates me.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and wiped the slime off his fingers with a tissue. He grabbed his phone and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back so none of the serum would drip down his chin. He brought the front camera level with his face, and saw that Jongin was lying in bed, eating what looked like carrot sticks. “It’s because you go to sleep without washing your makeup off,” he said, trying not to move his face too much.

 

“I stopped doing that!” Jongin said, eyes wide. “The makeup noonas kept yelling at me when they came to the dorms in the morning and I was still wearing my makeup from the night before.”

 

Kyungsoo giggled a little at that, picturing sleepy Jongin and his running eyeliner, an impatient makeup artist scrubbing at his face with a cotton pad. On the screen, Jongin was smiling.

 

“So how is Japan?” Kyungsoo said. He glanced over at his mini fridge, wondering if he had any carrots. 

 

“Cold,” Jongin said, chewing. “And lonely. I practiced my lines but I didn’t learn any other Japanese, so no one will talk to me because I sound like an idiot.”

 

“Maybe they’re just intimidated because you’re an idol,” Kyungsoo said gently. “No one thinks you’re an idiot.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Jongin mumbled. “How is Korea?”

 

“Cold,” Kyungsoo sighed. “And lonely.” He added the last part quietly.

 

“Why are you lonely, hyung? You have all the members, and your friends.” There was concern in his voice. 

 

“No, I know,” Kyungsoo said, fidgeting with the little flaps in the mask under his eyes. “I just haven’t been going out much.”

 

“It’s because I’m not there, isn’t it?” he said. It was clearly meant to be sarcastic, but there was an underlying tone that made Kyungsoo’s stomach flip. He brushed it off.

 

“Yeah, nobody else wants to get chicken at 1am with me,” he said with a laugh. 

 

“Or go to the movies,” Jongin said, more quietly this time, quickly shoving a carrot stick into his mouth. 

 

And suddenly he was thinking about the night before Jongin left, a week prior. It was late, they were in the kitchen talking and Kyungsoo had mentioned there was a movie he’d been wanting to see but never had time to spare for. It was so late, in fact, that Jongin suggested it wasn’t too risky for them to go out and see it right then. Together. He had to be up early, he’d said, but only for a flight, he could sleep on the plane.

 

And really, it had felt like no time had passed, like they were just rookie kids going to the movies. The only difference being the matching face masks, sunglasses and hats. But once they got into the theater, and the lights went down, they could have been teenagers again.

 

After the movie, when it was closer to being morning than night, they got hot chocolate from a convenient store and drove out to a spot on the river where Jongin said the stars would be more visible. They sat on a bench, shoulders pressed together for warmth, looking out over the river. It was too cloudy for stars, and unforgivingly windy, but they sat there for a while anyways, talking about nothing. 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart was racing all night. He had long given up on this, on Jongin and his flirting and pouting and intense stares. He’d decided that, for his own sake, he needed to ignore all of that, focus on work. Certainly Jongin was doing the same.

 

But when they got back to the dorms, and Jongin walked him upstairs to his room, fingers brushing his, he’d felt butterflies like he hadn’t in years. He didn’t trust his voice, so when he turned to say goodnight he just smiled softly, hoping that would be enough.

 

And Jongin just stood there, biting his lip, looking like how Kyungsoo felt. Right before Kyungsoo was going to muster up the nerve to say goodnight, Jongin had leaned forward and placed a quick, gentle kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight, hyung,” he said, not making eye contact, and rushed back to his room. 

 

They hadn’t quite been pretending nothing had happened, since then. They had definitely been talking more, Kyungsoo waking up every day to a “good morning” and sending “sleep well” after Jongin stopped responding that night. But they hadn’t talked about it. 

 

Until now, apparently. Jongin was chewing on his carrot stick, his ears just red enough that Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t imagining it. He suddenly felt confident, a forwardness he hadn’t felt in years. He he gave himself a few seconds to think about it, consider logistics and costs, before he took a breath and sat up.

 

“Are there any good movies playing in Osaka?” he said.

 

Jongin looked up, surprised, and laughed nervously. “I don’t know,” he said, with a half-smile. “They’d be in Japanese though, right?”

 

Well, yeah. They would. Kyungsoo swallowed, not wanting to lose his momentum. “You know, I never did get around to seeing Train to Busan,” he said, forcing a casual tone. “Have you seen it?”

 

Jongin looked distinctly confused now, the abrupt change in tone clearly throwing him. “I, uh, haven’t,” he said. “It seems scary.”

 

“Do you want to watch it with me?” Kyungsoo said. He felt like he enunciated too much, his tone too clipped. He hoped he didn’t sound as anxious as he felt.

 

“What, like, online?” Jongin said, sitting up himself. “My laptop is set up for gaming but I guess I could download Netflix or something…”

 

Kyungsoo took another deep breath. “No, Jongin,” he said. “Do you want to watch it with me, tonight, in Osaka?”

 




It was by far the most impulsive, stupid, recklessly dramatic thing he’d ever done. He had officially topped running away from home for a week in middle school. He was never going to be able to live with himself.

 

Outside the window, he could see the clouds breaking up and city lights appearing beneath them. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his face, stopping after he remembered the hour of skin care he’d done this evening. Who does this? What was he even doing? He was taking an international flight to watch a zombie movie at 1am with his friend on a momentary whim when said friend had to be on set for 6am tomorrow, that’s what he was doing. That’s what he’d been reduced to.

 

He sighed and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. He’d had so much gusto before he got on the plane. He felt so sexy and fun and romantic. Jongin was probably already asleep. He was probably going to have to get his own hotel room, stay for a few hours to sleep and then fly home and pretend this had never happened.

 

His ears popped as the plane descended. He couldn’t think about the worst-case scenario. He looked at the tiny bottle of soju he’d ordered during the flight, and dejectedly uncapped it and drained the whole thing. It was barely enough alcohol to register in his brain, but it would take the edge off. 

  
  


He fidgeted with his phone case as the taxi driver silently weaved between cars. He was always struck by how calmly the Japanese drove, how orderly their traffic seemed to be. The disparity between this and Seoul wasn’t helping his nerves.

 

He had an address, and a room number. Jongin had texted it to him while he was on the plane, over an hour ago, so there was still a substantial likelihood he was asleep. It was out of the ordinary, at least the “ordinary” of the past week, for them to go so many hours without texting one another. But Kyungsoo could sympathise with Jongin’s nervous silence. This was, to vastly over-simplify it, uncharted territory. 

 

When they pulled up to the hotel, he waved his phone over the keypad to pay, thanking the driver in Korean before blushing and thanking him again in Japanese. He tugged his mask up to his eyelids, his baseball cap down to his eyebrows, and made his way inside. 

 

He panicked for a moment when he got to the lobby, realizing his Japanese wasn’t sufficient enough to check in with the receptionist. Then it occurred to him that he didn’t have to, he wasn’t getting a room key. He was meeting someone. He vaguely wondered if the staff would think he was a hooker.

 

He figured room 401 would be on the fourth floor, and after a (too) short elevator ride he turned out to be correct. As soon as the doors opened, he was faced with two hotel rooms; 400, and 401.

 

He clenched his jaw, his hands starting to shake again. The walls of the elevator were reflective, and he quickly removed the mask and hat and made sure his hair was at least somewhat presentable before taking the last few steps and knocking on the door.

 

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and Kyungsoo’s heart fell into his stomach. Then he heard noise inside, and the door swung open, and he spent an undetermined amount of time just  _ staring _ .

 

Jongin had on loose pajama pants and a t-shirt that seemed a little bit too tight to be comfortable to sleep in. His hair was tousled around his head, and, with a distant pang of fondness, Kyungsoo noticed he was still wearing makeup from filming. He looked adorable, and sexy and sleepy and so warmly familiar he thought he might cry.

 

Without giving himself time to think, he stepped forward and pulled Jongin down by the neck into a kiss.

 

At first Jongin was tense, his lips parted slightly in shock, but after a moment he melted into it, his hands coming around to pull Kyungsoo in by the small of his back. The kiss went from hesitant to feverish almost immediately, half a decade of pent up tension finally breaking. Their tongues and teeth and lips clashed together, fists tangling in hair. Kyungsoo felt himself get pulled further into the room and heard the door close behind him before he was pressed back against it, Jongin using the leverage to press further into the kiss. Kyungsoo’s head was buzzing, he couldn’t feel his fingertips.

 

After a measure of time Kyungsoo couldn’t begin to estimate, they broke apart for air, panting against each other’s lips. He bumped his nose against Jongin’s, a smile pulling at his lips. “Hi,” he breathed, huffing out a laugh. 

 

Jongin was breathing heavily, and pulled back just enough so their eyes could meet. “Hi,” he said, his gaze loaded. He leaned in again and Kyungsoo let his eyes fall closed as their lips met.

 

This time the kiss wasn’t as urgent, but definitely no less intense. The slow slide of their lips still sent electric shocks all the way down Kyungsoo’s body. He placed both hands on Jongin’s chest and gently pushed him further back into the hotel room, hoping Jongin would lead them.

 

He didn’t, and Jongin very nearly broke his neck tripping over his own suitcase before Kyungsoo caught him by the arms. They both laughed, Kyungsoo burying his face in Jongin’s chest. The immediacy of the mood was broken, and it left way for the reality to seep in just enough for Kyungsoo to realize what they were doing. He pulled back and looked up.

 

“Bed?” he said simply, not sure what else to say. Jongin looked nervous, but determined. He nodded and took Kyungsoo’s hand, leading him past the small living space into a separated bedroom. 

 

Once they were there, he seemed to stop knowing what to do, twining his fingers with Kyungsoo’s but not moving from just inside the door. Kyungsoo used their twisted hands to pull him in for another kiss, moving him backwards, this time with a better idea of where he was going.

 

Once they hit the bed, Jongin sat back onto it, Kyungsoo standing over him. He took a moment to appreciate the boy beneath him, the way kissing made his lips red and swollen, how his tousled hair had become almost artfully messy. He didn’t want to think too hard about it, didn’t want to psych himself out, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was a big deal. He knew seeing this, being here, was all he’d wanted in the world just a few short years ago. It still was, if he was being honest with himself.

 

He leaned down for a chaste kiss, then pulled back and gently pushed Jongin’s shoulders so he was lying back on the bed. He gave him a moment to scoot back before climbing up his body, knees on either side of his hips, and hovered over him. 

 

He kissed him one more time on the lips before kissing across his cheek and jaw, down the side of his neck to very lightly suck at the skin behind his ear. It smelled like his shampoo, and a little bit like that distinctly  _ Jongin _ smell he’d come to know so well. He spread his knees just enough so that his ass fell into Jongin’s lap, and they both gasped.

 

He kept his face buried in Jongin’s neck and rolled his hips down once. Jongin’s hands immediately shot up to grip his hips, his head falling back and giving Kyungsoo more room to leave barely-there marks along his neck. Nothing that wouldn’t fade by morning.

 

He rolled his hips again, and Jongin exhaled shakily, his fingers on Kyungsoo’s hips tightening. He started grinding down into him, panting into Jongin’s neck, and Jongin groaned. He was wearing jeans, but he knew the friction of their cocks rubbing together through denim and cotton might just be enough, and he slowed down not wanting it to end too quickly.

 

Jongin seemed to have other intentions. He steadied Kyungsoo’s hips with his hands and started thrusting up into him, the fluid roll of his hips making Kyungsoo gasp out a high pitched, needy sound. He dropped his head onto Jongin’s shoulder and just let himself get fucked, let Jongin get himself off against him. It was by far the hottest sex act he’d ever been a part of, and the implications of that made his chest tight.

 

At this point, Kyungsoo was whining softly into Jongin’s ear with every thrust, his fingers gripping the fabric on Jongin’s shoulders. His legs were shaking, from the combined effort of holding himself up and holding back his orgasm. With a deep gasp, he pushed himself up, stopping Jongin’s movements.

 

He glanced down quickly, which was a mistake. Jongin looked absolutely wrecked, his eyelids drooped so low they were almost closed. Kyungsoo gasped again, and closed his eyes, reaching down to finish what he’d set out to do.

 

With clumsy fingers he unzipped his fly, pulling his cock out and giving it a quick stroke without thinking. He was so turned on. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life.

 

He then tugged down the waistband of Jongin’s pajama pants. He’d seen Jongin naked before, countless times, but seeing him hard was a completely different thing. His mouth watered, and in a passing thought he hoped they woke up early enough tomorrow that he could get that perfect cock in his mouth before Jongin had to leave for the day.

 

At the moment, with both of them clearly moments from the edge, he could only grab both their cocks in one hand and stroke them together. The groan that rumbled out of Jongin’s chest made him keen, leaning forward to brace one hand on the bed and dropping his head onto Jongin’s chest. He watched his own hand, the precome gathering on his fingers the most erotic thing he’d maybe ever seen. It didn’t take long before Jongin was gasping, his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips almost painful. He tensed up under him and came, his hips stuttering into Kyungsoo’s grip as streaks of come shot up his stomach.

 

He was still coming, whining with every breath, when he pushed Kyungsoo’s hand away to grab their cocks and stroke them both off faster. The feeling of a foreign hand on him, knowing it was Jongin’s, was too much for him, and he felt his head swim with the intensity of his own orgasm. After a few moments, Jongin stopped stroking himself to focus on Kyungsoo, milking every last drop out of him until they were both twitching and shaking and sweating all over each other.

 

For a while they just breathed into each other’s space, coming down together. Kyungsoo pulled back to kiss him lazily, letting his chest fall into him as Jongin’s hands wrapped loosely around his back and tugged him in closer. The buzzing in his head was still there, but it was less like a swarm of bees and more just a pleasant white noise. As his heart slowed the cool air of the room hitting is sweaty skin made him shiver, but the warmth in his chest was the only thing that registered.

  
  


The next morning, after waking up an hour before Jongin’s alarm and spending the full 60 minutes under the blankets sucking on his cock, Kyungsoo had fallen back asleep. The wardrobe and makeup staff arrived shortly after Jongin had gotten up to take a shower.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t hear him leave. He also didn’t hear the makeup artist wander into the bedroom, looking for Jongin’s makeup remover, and he definitely didn’t hear her fondly scolding Jongin about the importance of beauty sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In my head soo stays in Japan for a week and they just get down twice a day until coordi noona tells soo to get the hell back to Korea
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ununnie1)


End file.
